


Humillación

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Humillación

Alguna vez alguien me dijo que había muy pocas historias contadas en segunda persona del singular. Creo que son algo... perturbadoras :P.

  
Tema: #24 - Humillación  
Pareja: Harry/Draco, Draco/Harry (o como lo gusten ver).  
Calificación: G. Por... que sí.  
Palabras: 320

  


Draco, Draco.

 

Si tuvieras que elegir el momento más humillante de tu vida, ¿cuál sería? Vamos, cuéntame, no te pongas así. Escarbemos juntos, ¿quieres?

 

Tal vez en primer año, cuando Harry Potter te dejó con la mano extendida y el corazón apretado. No, espera… probablemente sea aquella ocasión en que tu padre comparó tus calificaciones con las de Hermione Granger y resultaste insuficiente para sus expectativas. O, más bien, en tercer año… sí, cuando el hipogrifo te tumbó al piso frente a todos tus compañeros; primero se asustaron, pero después se reían de ti a la primera oportunidad.

 

No. Espera, ya lo tengo. En cuarto año, cuando “Ojo Loco” Moody te convirtió en hurón.  _Esa_  tuvo que ser la ocasión más abochornante de tu vida. Aunque en quinto año, cuando te enteraste por el profeta que tu padre estaba en Azkabán… eso debió ser humillante y doloroso. Los chicos no paraban de mirarte con lástima y tú todavía no terminabas de creértelo.

 

Pero nada supera tu sexto año. Cuando Potter te encontró llorando y te lanzó ese hechizo que casi te despelleja vivo. Y después Snape te miró con  _conmiseración_. Snape mirando a alguien con _conmiseración_  es algo que nunca quieres volver a ver en tu vida.

 

O tal vez en séptimo año, cuando…

 

Ah. Ja, no, Draco. Ya recordé cuál es  _definitivamente_  el momento más humillante de tu vida. ¿Sabes qué es curioso? Que todos tus momentos humillantes tienen que ver con Potter, pero este… este momento fue Potter mismo, ¿eh? ¿Ya recordaste? ¿O tengo que alzar mi copa y brindar por ello? Porque sí, esa reunión de generación en Hogwarts fue inolvidable. Todavía conservo  _El Profeta_ del día siguiente con la foto de Potter abrazándote y diciendo: “Conejito, no seas niño malo, sabes que no debes beber alcohol porque te pone impertinente”. Lo mejor fue cuando te dio el jaloncito en la nariz.

 

Categóricamente Humillante (con H mayúscula).

 

 _Ahm. Atención: Aunque no lo digo textualmente, este drabble está pensado desde la pluma de Pansy Parkinson. Tal vez eso explique un par de cosas.  
_


End file.
